


You Keep Coming Back

by CariadWinter



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Boys Kissing, Denial of Feelings, Desperate Sex, Established Relationship, Jason can't say no either, Jughead is Confused, Large Cock, Licking, Light Angst, M/M, Morning Sex, Nipple Play, Not Their First Time, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Spit As Lube, Teasing, Underage - Freeform, if you can call it a relationship, maybe? - Freeform, yes?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CariadWinter/pseuds/CariadWinter
Summary: Jughead doesn't know when it started. He can't pin down an exact time or place. He knows he ended it though. He told Jason never again. The thing is, Jason can't stay away and Jughead couldn't say no even if he wanted to.





	You Keep Coming Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dark_Labyrinth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Labyrinth/gifts).



It was cold. Too cold to be standing outside, but Jughead needed fresh air. He drew in a deep breath, blew it out and watched as his breath fogged. 

The drive-in was on its last playthrough of  _ Crimson Peak _ and the lot was only half-full at this point. Families who’d brought their children to see  the lastest family movie  had long since retired for the evening, which left Saturday night date night for young couples and school crowds. 

Jughead walked to the corner of the projection building, leaned into the wall, and surveyed the area. The few cars that had been parked right up close to the building were gone. Most of the cars were parked closer to the screen and concession. 

He studied the groups milling about. Some were gathered around cars, perched on the backs of pickups, or camped out in open, grassy areas. Others were hanging close to the concession stand. The car directly in front of him, two rows up, was rocking slightly, its windows fogged. Jughead snorted and looked away. 

He glanced up at the screen, eyes following Edith Cushing down a long corridor. Jughead had seen this a dozen times already. 

A burst of uproarious laughter and wolf whistles pulled his attention to the group of football jocks and cheerleaders that occupied a large section between him and the concession. It looked as though a couple of the guys were catcalling a couple of girls who’d strolled by. Jughead recognized one as Alana Barns. They’d had biology together the year before.

Another figure caught his attention in the crowd and Jughead looked him up and down, eyes trailing slowly over Jason’s letterman jacket, the peek of a white T-shirt, and his too tight jeans. He wondered, vaguely, how both Blossom siblings always managed to look so pristine when they both had such dark souls.

Jason caught Jughead watching and stared back. He couldn’t see them from here, but Jughead knew those bright blue eyes would be cold and calculating, assessing him for weaknesses. Jason, as well as the rest of the beefed-up, jocked-out neanderthals on the football team, were all assholes. Jason, unfortunately, also happened to be brilliant. The random bullying and teasing from the other idiots Jughead could deal with. Jason knew how to make the torture hurt. He knew how to verbally slip a knife in between your ribs and twist it… just… so.

Jughead shifted his attention back to the movie, though he wasn’t really watching it. He could still feel the ginger sadists eyes on him and decided that yeah, he’d had enough fresh air for the time being. Quickly, and without a backward glance, Jughead slipped back into the projection booth.

He thought about taking up his usual post beside the projector, but everything was running fine for the moment and weirdly enough, he felt a little on edge suddenly. He needed to occupy himself somehow. It was ridiculous, he knew, letting one guy get to him this way. Jason and company had bullied him for as long as he could remember. He wasn’t their only target. Not by far. But Jason hadn’t stopped at bullying. There was more to this. More to them.

The door opened behind him and Jughead closed his eyes. Not tonight. He didn’t need this tonight. Or ever again really. 

It clicked closed a second later and Jughead’s breath punched out of his lungs when he heard the lock engage.

“No,” was the only word Jughead could force out of his suddenly closed throat. His hands were shaking and his pulse was doing double-time. He could feel his heart racing, pounding hard in his chest as though any moment it would come bursting through his breastplate.

Footsteps closed the distance between them, stopped behind him, and Jughead could feel the heat of that large body seeping into his own. He hissed when the back of a cold finger brushed gently down his neck. The touch made his nipples pebble and his cock twitch.

Damn him.

A large hand settled on Jughead’s hip and he tensed even as heat rippled out from the touch. If asked, he wouldn’t have been able to say when all this had started. There’d been too many years of snide comments and snarled insults. Too much fighting and shoving and bruised fists. Somewhere along the way though, somehow, the insults had turned to touches. Shoves had taken on a different meaning. Fighting had turned to fucking and Jughead, no matter how many times he tried to say no, Jason always reeled him back in.

“What was that?” Jason whispered into Jughead’s ear as he shuffled him forward across the floor. 

Jughead opened his eyes, tried to stand still, but the firm body behind him was insistent. It practically frog-marched him forward until his hands and hips were pressing into the side of his workbench. He grunted; teeth clenched as the other boy’s clothed erection pushed in against his ass.

“I… I s-said no,” Jughead stuttered and had to forcefully stop his eyes from rolling. His whole body was lit up like the fireworks on New Year’s Eve and he hated Jason even more because of it.

A hand pushed between him and the bench, cupped his groin, and Jughead whimpered as he thrust into it. Soft lips brushed his ear, breath tickling out over his skin. A tongue followed those lips and Jughead’s hips bucked again. He was rock hard and aching now. Desperate in a way only this fucking asshole could make him and more than Jason, Jughead resented himself for it.

Jason chuckled in his ear, squeezed and tugged at Jughead’s cock through his sagging jeans, and then rocked his own cock in against Jughead’s ass.

“We both know that’s not what you really want,” Jason purred. The sound of Jason’s voice in his ear made Jughead dizzy.

Jason kissed down the line of Jughead’s throat, nipped at the skin just above his collar. It was sensual, made Jughead’s body tingle, and that was the one thing that Jughead could never figure out about this whole fucked up relationship. Jason could be rough with him, yes, but he never hurt him. Not really. He was usually soft and slow. He took his time. Jason broke him down piece by piece, left him sated and shaking every time, but never once did he take from him or force anything on him that Jughead didn’t accept willingly. Hell, it was because of the way Jason was with him that Jughead had tried to end it. Jason, apparently, hadn’t believed him when he’d said it was over.

The hand working him through his pants vanished, pulling a whimper from him as it went, but Jughead didn’t have to wait long for Jason’s next move. Both of the boy’s arms looped around him, hands working quickly at his belt, fly, and zip. He was free a moment later and Jughead grit his teeth as he widened his stance just enough to let his jeans slide to the floor. Jason’s hands weren’t done with him though. His thumbs hooked into the waistband of his boxers and pushed until those too joined the pool of fabric around his ankles.

The press of Jason’s body against his back returned, as did the hand on his cock. Thick, sure fingers closed around him and stroked once up the length of his swollen shaft. Jughead choked, breath catching in his throat.

“I… you…” Jughead wheezed, head spinning. “Told you… no more.”

Jason hummed against his neck, nipped at the skin beneath his ear, then pressed a kiss over the small hurt. “And yet, here we are,” the boy pointed out, hand clenching and rolling over the head of Jughead’s cock. 

Jughead’s teeth caught on his bottom lip and he whined. He was leaking now, precome pearling at his slit, and the slick eased the downward stroke of Jason’s palm. 

“Come on, Jug,” Jason urged, lips mouthing the skin at the base of Jughead’s skull. “Tell me no and mean it.” He twisted his hand around the base of Jughead’s cock, then dropped his hand down further to palm and roll his balls. “Or pass me the lube so I can fuck you.”

Jughead shuddered hard, felt his cock leak profusely at the request, and fumbled his hand forward along the workbench until he hit a drawer handle. With a yank, he jerked it open and dug around until his fingers closed on the small bottle of lube he kept hidden there. Jughead thrust it back over his shoulder, angry at Jason for doing this to him and furious with himself for needing it. And he did. He needed this. Needed Jason to touch him and tease him and fuck him until every other problem in his life seemed like some half-forgotten nightmare.

Jason kissed the side of his throat. “Good boy,” he murmured into his skin. Jughead squeezed his eyes shut and dropped his head forward in shame.

The redhead’s hands retreated from his body and though Jughead expected to hear the sound of the other boy’s zipper being lowered, it never came. Instead, warm palms cupped his ass cheeks and Jughead jumped when Jason’s breath ghosted over his hole. This was new.

“Wha…” he started, but a wet tongue licked his asshole and the question got lost in a moan. 

Jason licked again, swirled his tongue around the tightly furled entrance, and then leaned forward to close his mouth over it. 

“Oh fuck!” Jughead cried when the other boy's tongue pushed into him. He humped his hips forward, cock spurting a rope of precome up across his stomach, and Jason had to grab his hips to keep him still.

“Easy,” the other boy soothed, thumbs petting up and down Jughead’s skin. Jughead whimpered and nodded, too frazzled to speak.

Jason’s mouth returned. He buried his face between Jughead’s cheeks and ate at him. His tongue licked and stabbed, pressed its way into his body and Jughead’s whole world tilted sideways. Jason had never eaten his ass before. They’d fucked and jerked each other off. Hell, Jughead had gone down on the other boy more times than he could count, but this… this had him so close to coming that Jughead was afraid his heart was going to burst from the pleasure of it.

“Please,” he croaked, hips trying desperately to fuck back onto Jason’s tongue. “Please, I…”

Jason pressed his face in harder, fucked his tongue into Jughead’s hole until Jughead felt the sudden rush of heat slam down over him and his vision whited out. He bucked and bucked, hips jerking hard as he came in thick stripes over his stomach, the side of the bench, and the floor.

He must have blacked out for a second, because when Jughead came to, Jason had an arm around his waist to hold him steady. They were both breathing hard and for Jughead, the room was still spinning.

“That was,” he huffed, though he couldn’t find the right words to describe what exactly he was feeling. Amazing didn’t seem to do it justice.

“Yeah?” Jason queried and Jughead snorted out a laugh.

“Considering that’s the quickest I’ve ever come in my life? Including my first time? Yeah, I’d say it’s safe to say that was that best fucking orgasm ever.”

Jason chuckled and kissed the side of his neck again. “I’m not done with you yet,” he assured. “Strip and get on the bed.”

Jughead licked at dry lips, blinked a few times, and then nodded. He toed out of his shoes, then stepped out of his jeans and boxers before moving over to his cot. He was lucky his legs didn’t drop him into the floor as much as they were shaking.

After shrugging out of his jacket and overshirt, Jughead turned to watch Jason strip as well. The other boy’s jacket had been discarded, as had his T-shirt, and he was toeing out of his shoes as Jughead stripped his own T-shirt off over his head.

Jason’s gaze darted around the room before settling on something and Jughead watched as he moved to the sink and grabbed up the bottle of mouthwash Jughead kept there. He snickered as the other boy rinsed, spit, then set the bottle back where he’d found it.

“I taste that good huh?” he teased after settling down onto the cot.

Jason shot him a look and moved over to join him. “You want me to kiss you with this mouth after eating your ass out?” he shot back.

Jughead pulled a face and shook his head. “Yeah… no,” he replied and started to laugh again, but got distracted by Jason opening and pushing down his jeans. 

Jason’s body was ridiculous. He was lean and toned, muscled without being too big and god, it was like he’d been chiseled out of marble. He was perfect. Even his cock was perfect. It was long and thick and barely fit every time he fucked Jughead with it. But then, Jughead liked that. He liked the bite of pain and punishment when they had sex. If Jason didn’t hurt him at least a little when they did this, even though the other boy couldn’t really help his size, well, it just wouldn’t seem right.

Jason snorted and Jughead blinked, realized he’d been staring at the other boy’s cock and cleared his throat. He was already half-hard again just from looking at it.

“Jason,” he mumbled, breathless again and Jason shook his head. 

He knelt on the cot between Jughead’s spread thighs and popped the cap on the bottle of lube he still held in his hand. “Don’t,” he warned and Jughead snapped his mouth shut.

Slick pooled out onto Jason’s thick fingers, and Jughead licked his lips as the redhead lowered said fingers to press between his cheeks. He spread his legs wider, pushed his pelvis up until the first touch of Jason’s fingers made him gasp, eyes rolling shut. 

The first finger slipped inside of him without resistance. Jason’s mouth had loosened him and now Jughead’s body was eager and ready. The finger inside him pushed to its base, hooked and rubbed until, with a soft cry, Jughead’s hips jerked. That was the spot and Jason knew exactly how to find it. Jughead’s cock swelled, desire renewed, and he groaned when a second finger joined the first.

The cot shifted beneath him and Jughead opened his eyes to find Jason leaning down over him. “Keep your eyes open,” the other boy instructed. “I want to watch you.”

Jughead shivered, heart skipping, and he nodded. 

Another finger joined the first two and he marveled, for a moment, at how quickly his body opened to the boy above him. They’d been fucking for months. It was June now. They’d started shortly before Christmas. It was just fucking though. No strings. No one knew. They weren’t anything to each other. They were just a need to be filled and Jughead wasn't so blind that he didn't know that Jason was sleeping with someone else. He'd smelt her perfume on him more than once.

Jason’s fingers scissored inside of him, twisted, and Jughead’s hips jerked up. He rocked down against them, whimpering and whining, eyes rolling. Fuck those fingers felt good. So, so good.

“Jason, please,” he begged; because he always begged and Jason always rewarded him.

The fingers retreated, left him empty and clenching desperately. Jughead felt weightless, like if Jason didn’t anchor him down then he’d float off into nothing. The thought scared him, but he ignored it in favor of watching the other boy slick his cock. Jason’s eyes rolled as he pumped himself. He looked beautiful. If Jughead wasn’t so worked up, he’d be content in just watching. He was feeling especially needy though and whined when Jason took too long. The redhead snickered and shuffled up closer. 

Jason grasped the pillow beneath Jug’s head and moved it, placed it beneath his hips. The angle was better this way, though they rarely fucked face to face. In fact, Jughead couldn’t remember a time when they had and it startled him.

“I could…” He began to offer to roll to his hands and knees but Jason propped himself with one hand against the mattress and guided himself to Jughead’s entrance with the other.

“Shut up, Jug,” he groaned and pushed inside.

Jughead grunted, eyes going wide as Jason sank into him with one quick thrust. One hand shot up to Jason’s shoulder, nails biting at his skin, while the other reached out to brace against the wall. Jason pressed in deep, buried himself inside his body and didn’t stop until his balls were nestled against Jughead’s ass.

“Oh fuck,” Jughead hissed, hips jerking away from the intrusion.

Jason eased back out of him, pulled back until only the head of his thick cock remained, and then thrust back in. He started up slow, in and out, in and out, hips working a steady rhythm into Jughead’s eager hole. It was too much. Jughead was too full. Jason was too big to take so quickly and the pressure, the burn, it was maddening. Jason kept thrusting though, fucking slow and deep into him like he belonged there.

“Ja… Jason,” Jughead gasped. He needed a second to catch his breath. Needed to adjust. Jason slammed into him harder, hips snapping up, and Jughead choked. 

“Too much,” he whined and pressed a hand to Jason’s chest. He tried to push against him, tried to still him, but Jason pushed back. Jughead’s other hand spasmed against the wall; jerked, and then he dug his nails in through paint and plaster.

Jason’s hips pistoned into him; thrust harder and harder, picked up speed. He was fucking him properly now. His hips slapped Jughead’s ass, rocked him up the cot, and the metal frame creaked beneath them. 

Jason grunted, breaths labored, and he never once looked anywhere but into Jughead’s eyes. He swiveled his hips on an inward thrust, altered the angle, and Jughead’s whole body lit up. Jason pounded harder. He found the spot, rammed into Jughead’s weakness, and then it happened. Jughead broke.

Mouth hanging open, head pressed back into the mattress, Jughead snapped his hips up hard to meet every thrust. He rolled his hips, desperately.

“Yes!” he screamed. “Fuck! Yes! Please, Jason! Oh god! Please! Please!”

Jason grinned triumphantly and leaned down to smash their mouths together. The kiss was hard and wanton. Teeth and tongue and lips tangled together, while Jughead’s hands grasped and clung to Jason’s ass. He moaned into the kiss and Jason fucked him harder. 

When their lips parted, Jason didn’t pull away. He hovered over Jughead’s face, held his gaze again.

“Are you there?” he rasped out and Jughead’s vision blurred a little. God yes, he was so close. So very close. His whole body was tightening, blood boiling.

“Close,” he whimpered back, but couldn’t even think about reaching for his weeping, neglected cock between their bellies. 

Jason hummed and slowed. His hips pulled back completely, then slipped back in. He rocked against him, rolled his hips until Jughead was convinced his heart was going to explode.

“Jason,” he gasped again, breathy and near tears. He lifted his legs to wrap around the other boy, feet locked behind his ass to encourage him on. 

Jason’s lips ghosted across his jaw. Jughead felt breath against his throat and then Jason’s mouth was at his ear.

“Come on, Jug,” he whispered. Encouraged. Jughead whimpered; cock jerking against his stomach.

The redhead’s hips ground into him; rocked their bodies tightly together, and tears leaked from the corners of Jughead’s eyes.

“Come on,” Jason urged again as he snapped his hips in hard, his thick cock nailing Jughead just right.

Jughead’s body jerked, tightened, and then he came with a shout of Jason’s name, body melting and breaking and falling apart beneath him. Jason growled and lifted back over him. His hand gripped Jughead’s hip tightly as he began to fuck him through his orgasm. His hips snapped hard, pounding faster and faster into Jughead’s spasming body and if it were possible, Jughead would swear he came again, one orgasm chasing the other.

Jason pistoned into him over and over, head thrown back and finally, just as dark spots began to dance in Jughead’s vision, Jason buried himself to the hilt and came inside him. Jughead groaned at the hot wash of seed filling him. They’d forgotten the condom.

Jason’s mouth slotted in over his, hovered for just a moment, sharing his breath. Then it pressed in, tongue parting his lips and claiming him as their bodies finishing jerking and spilling. Jason tasted of popcorn and mouthwash and salt. He kissed him lazily, lips working messily together until the redhead softened and slipped from Jughead’s body.

They both sighed once it was done and Jason eased onto his side next to him. The cot was too small for both of them. It forced Jason to press tight into Jughead’s side, but Jughead was too tired to complain. He was sticky and sweaty and covered in come and all he wanted to do was pass out.

“I hate you,” he panted, eyes already drifting shut.

Jason chuckled, pulled the pillow out from beneath him, and tossed it to the floor.

“I know,” he replied, lips ghosting over Jughead’s shoulder before his head settled against the mattress. 

“So much,” Jughead reaffirmed, eyes already drifting shut. “Last time.”

Jason grunted and wrapped an arm around him.

 

* * *

 

Jughead jerked upright in panic, eyes darting quickly to the projector. It was off. He blinked.

“Relax,” came Jason’s sleepy voice. “You passed out so I shut everything down when it was time.”

Jughead blinked again and turned his head to look down at the warm weight pressed into his hip. Jason was still in bed beside him, blanket barely covering the swell of his ass.

“What are you... “ He looked back to the projector and the window beyond it. Dull, grey morning light was filtering in through it. He looked back to Jason. “You stayed?”

Jason shrugged and propped himself up on an elbow to look at him. “It was late and I was tired. Didn’t feel like driving home,” was his explanation.

“And you shut everything down?” Jughead continued, still trying to wrap his mind around it all. "Didn't your friends notice you leaving? Coming in here?"

“I’ve seen you do it enough times,” Jason replied. “Didn’t feel like explaining to anyone why everything was still going and we were… well, like this. And no, they didn't miss me or notice. We were all about to leave for Pop's. I told them to go without me. Said I was tired.”

Jughead glanced down at first Jason and then himself. They were both still very naked and Jason must have cleaned him afterward because there was no trace of their activities from the night before, save for the ache in his backside.

“I…” Jughead didn’t know what to say. It was all very confusing.

“Just lay back down and shut up,” Jason instructed. “It’s still early.”

Jughead blinked again. “What?”

Jason growled and rolled his eyes. “For fuck’s sake, Jug,” he huffed and drug him back down against the mattress, manhandling him until Jughead was on his side and Jason was spooned around him.

“Now shut up,” the redhead commanded.

Jughead shifted against him. It took him a second to get comfortable. Part of him wanted to crawl out of bed and put space between them. This was weird. The other part, though, it wanted to stay just like this. It was nice, for once, not waking up alone.

Jason’s hand slipped in over his hip and Jughead drew in a sharp breath. “No,” he warned.

Jason didn’t listen. He pushed his hand down to Jughead’s leg and lifted just enough to slip his morning erection between Jug’s thighs. Jughead’s cock jerked to life in response. 

“Goddamn you, Jason,” he groaned.

“Shhh,” Jason soothed, thrusting lazily. His fingers wrapped around Jughead’s waking prick, squeezed and pumped to meet each thrust of his hips.

Jughead turned his face into the mattress, eyes squeezed shut. “Why do you keep doing this to me?” he whined, hips working to meet Jason thrust for thrust.

Jason groaned and nipped the back of his shoulder. “Because you let me,” he replied. 

The other boy released his cock and pulled until he was on his back and Jughead was sitting astride him. 

“Because you need me,” Jason added, cock thrusting up between Jughead’s cheeks.

Jughead braced himself, palms flat against Jason’s chest. It wasn’t true. He didn’t need him. The head of Jason’s cock caught against his hole and Jug shuddered.

“Ride me,” Jason commanded. 

Jughead didn’t even think about it. He searched momentarily for the lube and when that couldn’t be found, he spit a few times into his hand before reaching back to prepare himself.

It didn’t take long. Jason had fucked him good and proper a few hours ago and Jug was still a little loose from it. He needed the slick though and with only spit the ride was going to be a rough one.

“Hurry,” Jason groaned, hips thrusting up off the mattress.

“Now who’s needy,” Jughead teased.

He spit into his palm again, then fisted Jason's cock and pumped him a few times before placing him at the entrance to his body. It was too much. Not enough lube and Jughead really had to work to get the head into himself. Once it slipped past his tight ring though, Jughead mewled and shook as he sank down on him.

Near dry like this, Jason felt enormous. Jughead whined at the burn. His hole felt abused. Last night and now this. He was going to have trouble walking for a few days and sitting would be a pleasant/unpleasant reminder.

“Jesus, Jug,” Jason groaned, his hands clenching around Jughead’s hips. “You’re always so fucking tight for me.”

Jughead snorted, hips jerking a little to drag a moan from them both. Jason was the only one who fucked him and big cock or not, he stayed tight for the other boy.

Carefully, Jug pulled himself up, hips drawing up the thick length of him and then he slowly sank back down. It was rough and he could feel his body catch in places. He did it again and again, rocked slowly on top of the other boy until he felt the ooze of precome inside of him. It slicked his passage, made it easier. Still, Jughead took it slow. 

Jason’s head was pressed back into the bed, eyes closed, mouth open. He was beautiful like this. Red hair, alabaster skin, full lips. Jughead moaned softly as his thrust picked up a little. The attraction he felt towards the other boy had never been something he’d denied. Jason was beautiful. He was beautiful and perfect on the outside, but ugly on the inside and that was the part Jug couldn’t get past.

“That’s it, Jug,” Jason murmured, eyes open and watching him now. 

Jughead felt his cheeks heat. He was flushed with arousal, from their sex, and from the way Jason looked at him. There was a hunger there. It echoed the hunger he felt in his own blood.

“Don’t,” Jughead snapped out. Jason did things to his head when he talked him through sex. It blurred the lines and he hated it. Didn’t like being told how good he was.

Jason’s hands brushed up his sides, stroked lightly over his skin and Jughead’s back arched. Thumbs found his nipples. They swirled around them, flicked the hardened nubs and Jug whined as Jason's nails raked across them.

“Don’t,” he said again, begging this time. Only, Jason liked it when he begged. Jughead knew that.

“So good for me,” Jason praised. His thumbs and forefingers caught Jughead’s nipples. He pinched and twisted, worked them until they were tender and swollen.

Jughead rocked faster, pulled up only to slam himself back down. Each tug of his nipples sent him that much farther towards the edge. Jason groaned beneath him, dropped his hands back to Jughead’s hips and thrust up. The cock inside him slammed into his prostate and Jug screamed. Jason did it again and again, slammed his hips up until Jug was bouncing off his lap.

“Yeah! Yes! Please!” Jug rambled. His own cock was leaking between them, flopping up and down as Jason pounded into him.

The thrusts slowed though, stopped right when Jughead felt his body start to tighten, and Jason growled as he twisted and tugged them around so that Jug was on his back. The thrusts started again. They were lazy but deep, and Jason mouthed at Jughead’s throat while he fucked him.

Eyes closed, hands clinging to Jason’s back, Jughead let himself drift in the pleasure. He moaned and writhed, hair sweat slicked and sticking to his forehead.

“So good for me,” Jason whispered into his ear again. “So eager for my cock.”

Jughead whined at the words, his own cock making a mess of their stomachs between them. That only urged Jason on.

“You love it don’t you? Having my cock in you? Like how it fills you up? Stretches that tight little hole of yours?”

And that was true enough. Jughead loved the way Jason felt inside of him. He ached for days afterward and that made for excellent jerk off fantasies. He wasn’t stupid though. He knew he had no claim to the other boy. This thing between them, it was their dirty little secret. They didn’t exist for everyone else. And eventually, Jughead wouldn't exist for Jason anymore. The day would come. He knew it.

Jughead opened his eyes and caught the other boy’s gaze. “Shut up and fuck me, Jason,” he told him.

Jason smiled down at him. Pressed a slow, languid kiss into his mouth. He sucked and nibbled at his lips until Jughead’s mouth felt swollen and hot.

“Tell me you love my cock,” Jason said against his lips, thrusts slowing to a teasing pace.

Jughead arched beneath him. He needed more. Needed faster and harder.

“Jason, please,” he begged, his own hips jerking up to fuck himself on the cock inside of him. 

Jason pulled out of him completely. He hovered above him, cockhead teasing his hole.

“Say it,” Jason breathed out and slid the tip of himself back in only to retreat a second time.

Jughead growled, teeth grinding as he glared up at him. He felt so empty and damn him for doing this to him. For making him admit things he’d never wanted to admit.

“I need you,” Jughead choked out through gritted teeth.

Jason teased his cock up against Jug’s balls and then back down to his hole. “What do you need, Jug?” he pressed.

Jughead closed his eyes, growled pitifully, and then looked back up at the boy above him. “I need your cock inside me. Need you to fill me up,” he begged. “Please, Jason. I love… I love how you feel inside me.”

Something flickered in Jason’s deep blue eyes, but it was gone a second later. He positioned himself, pushed in and buried himself all the way in like he belonged there. Jughead shuddered hard, his own cock drooling more precome out on to his stomach.

“Now fuck me, Jason,” Jughead begged, thighs shaking he needed him so much. “Fuck me until I can’t remember what it feels like not to have you inside me.”

Jason groaned long and loud, hips pulling back only to slam himself back into Jughead’s body. He picked up a harsh pace, cock pounding inside of Jughead until the bed beneath them gave a dangerous groan.

Jughead screamed for him. He begged and pleaded and moaned until his whole body felt like it was coming apart. 

“Jughead,” Jason gasped, eyes wild and glazed over. He was close. Fuck he was close and Jughead moaned as Jason’s thrusts went erratic. 

“Yeah!” Jughead gasped, hand between them, locked around his own cock and stripping it in quick desperate strokes. “Jason! Fuck! Please!”

Jason pounded harder, mouth gaping open. He kissed him. Jason thrust his tongue into Jughead’s mouth and kissed him like the devil himself was trying to steal him away. It was frantic and rough, teeth catching on already swollen lips. Jason slammed himself in hard, buried so deep Jughead was sure he could feel him in his belly and a hot wash of seed began to fill him. Jughead pumped himself harder, twisted his fist around his cock and that was all it took. He crashed over the edge right after, body clamping down on Jason’s cock, milking it as they rode their orgasms together.

“Fuck,” Jason breathed out, lips still pressed to Jughead’s. He was still rocking into him, hips unable to stop until he’d emptied himself. “Fuck,” he said again.

Jughead’s fingers were buried in Jason’s bright red hair, but he didn’t remember doing it. Jason jerked inside him again, once, twice, three times and Jughead whimpered when the other boy finally softened and slipped from his body.

He swallowed around the lump in his throat and let his tired eyes fall shut as Jason collapsed on top of him. 

“I know,” Jason murmured into the side of Jughead’s neck. “You hate me.”

Jughead shivered beneath him and brushed his fingers back through Jason’s hair before letting his arm drop and settle around the other boy’s waist.

“Yep,” Jughead sighed, terrified that the only thing he felt right in that moment was contentment.


End file.
